Another Future Commer
by p3charmed4eva
Summary: Completed. As Chris is trying to find a way to go back to the future a warlock attacks and a young girl vanquishes him. Chris knows everything about her but all Paige and Phoebe know is that she's from the future...
1. Melwho?

"Okay look, I'm gonna be born in about three hours," Chris said looking at his watch. Piper had been brought to the hospital by Leo a few hours before and Chris wanted to make sure to get himself back to the future before he screwed anything else up.  
  
"Chris, who says we have to get you home before your born?" asked Phoebe flipping through The Book of Shadows.   
  
"Yeah Phoebe but do we really want to take any chances?" asked Paige. "We need to hurry, we need to be there for Piper and...little Chris..."  
  
"And that's why..." Chris started but didn't finish as a warlock shimmered in.  
  
"I heard a Charmed Ones unable to come to the battle station right now so it looks like the Power of Three can't beat me..." the warlock said. An athem suddenly appeared in his hand and he was about to charge when he suddenly stopped and howled in pain and then exploded until only smoke was left and his athem fell to the floor. When the smoke cleared they saw a girl of about 12 years old standing there.   
  
Chris went wide eyed. "Mel..." he started but immediately cut himself off. The girl had an athem exactly like it in her hand. She looked at it and it vanished and then she bent down and picked up the warlock's.  
  
She walked over to Phoebe. "You might need this someday..." she said handing it to her. Phoebe took it ,kind of confused, but put it on the old dresser.   
  
"Who are you...?" asked Paige.  
  
"Ask him..." she said pointing to Chris. Chris still looked kind of scared.  
  
"You aren't supposed to be her!" he yelled finding his voice.  
  
"Well Chris, sorry for wanting to help you set things right!" she yelled back. "After all, YOU screwed them up and it's not like you have time to fix them, I have ten years!"  
  
Paige noticed her for the first time. She was really pretty.   
  
'She looks like a mix of Piper and Leo...' she thought, but quickly bypassed it.  
  
The girl had a brown colored hair but when light shined on it, it looked sandy blonde. She also had forest green colored eyes with a little bit of brown. That was part of the reason that Paige thought she looked like Piper and Leo together, but another part was that she had Piper's eyes and nose and Leo's lips. The only thing that made her bypass it was that the girl had freckles.  
  
"Melin..." started Chris but the girl cut him off.  
  
"Chris, shut up!" she screamed, realizing what he was about to say.   
  
"Both of you shut up," Phoebe yelled and then turned to the girl. "Now who are you?" she asked her.  
  
"My name is Mel. I'm coming from the future... In fact, as you can probably tell, I know Chris." she said.  
  
"How do you know Chris?" asked Paige.  
  
"Wyatt listens to me..." she said. "So I was keeping him away from Chris after he returned."  
  
"Wait I didn't stop him?!" he asked.  
  
"I don't know Chris, this spell sent me back to a million different places before I got her!" she said.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I... mis wrote... the spell..." she said, kind of ashamed.  
  
"Mel..." he said sternly.  
  
"OK! I said for it to take me to the place he tortured through history or something, and this is like the forty-fifth place!" she said now embarrassed.   
  
Paige held back a laugh. "Well the point is you got here, and saved us..."  
  
"So how long are you here for?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"She's going back with me!" Chris said looking at her.  
  
"No... You're going back on your own, I'm doing damage control." she said looking at him angrily.  
  
"What damage?!" he asked.  
  
"Could you guys..." she asked Paige and Phoebe pointing towards the door.  
  
"Oh sure..." Paige said as she and Phoebe went into the hallway.  
  
Mel made sure they were out of ear shot and then shut the door.  
  
"You idiot! You do realize I still had to be born!" Mel exclaimed.  
  
"They were gonna break up anyway, you were just this one-night stand, like me, you know that..." he said.  
  
"Chris, you're my brother, I love ya... But you are freaking insane! You were supposed to put them back together before you left, you promised me!" she said, tears forming in her eyes.   
  
"Mel, I promised you that like a year ago and promises change!" he said.  
  
"Yeah, well, you didn't keep it so I'm staying!" she yelled.  
  
"Prudence Melinda Halliwell, you are my little, ten years younger then me, sister, and when Mom died and Wyatt turned I took over so you listen to me..." he started but she cut him off.  
  
"Not this time Chris, besides, I swear, you know Aunt Paige won't mind, I mean, I'm in her class at Magic School, and she can sort of watch over me, and teach me from her, and I swear, I won't give my identity away, and if I do I'll do a memory spell, I'm not bad at those..." she pleaded.  
  
"Mel..." he started.  
  
"No Chris... You have to get out of her so just take this spell," she reached in her back pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "Just take it and go back..." she begged.  
  
Chris gave in. "Promise me you won't get hurt, and that you'll be back in a year, if only to check up with me..."  
  
"I promise," she said hugging him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!!"  
  
"Yeah, now where'd you get this?" he asked holding up the paper. "I took it back."  
  
"I can write a spell when I try," she said but when she noticed his scared look she added. "And Aunt Phoebe can too!" she was much better at making potions, like Piper, and using her active powers, but she wasn't as bad as Chris thought, she'd improved over the year.  
  
Chris smiled. "Paige, Phoebe..." he yelled for them to come in the room.  
  
They opened the door and walked in.  
  
"Mel will be staying with you over the next year if you don't mind..." Chris said.   
  
"What about school?" Paige asked.  
  
"Magic School, you're my teacher..." she said.  
  
Paige looked pleased with herself. "Anyway..." Chris continued. "She brought me a spell so I'm going back now, tell Mom I love her... and Dad to..." Chris added with a smile and then he worked to get the spell ready and left by hugging Phoebe, Paige, and Mel.  
  
"Mom... and Dad?" Mel whispered as she hugged Chris. She was two when her mother died and almost never saw her father.   
  
"Yeah Mom and Dad." he said letting go, waving good-bye, and walking into the portal. 


	2. The Premonition

"Okay..." Phoebe said a few seconds after the portale Chris left threw closed.  
  
"Um... Mel? Is that right?" asked Paige.  
  
"Yeah..." said Mel.  
  
"How did you get that athem? I mean you gave it to us..." Paige asked pointing to the dresser.  
  
"I'm not gonna be born for ten years, I have plenty of time to get ahold of it." Mel said. She was a pretty good lier, she just convienced herself the lie was the truth and she was okay... 'This will be so easy...' she thought.  
  
"Are you a witch?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Yes." she said,'and a whitelighter too...' she added to herself, silently.  
  
"What's your power?" Paige asked.  
  
"Okay... I'm like Wyatt..." she said, not really wanting to brag.   
  
"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked confused.  
  
"I have, like, a lot of powers, and they don't exactly have anything to do with each other..." she said.  
  
"How many?" asked Paige. Mel started to count them up in her head. She knew she couldn't tell them all of her powers because it would give away her being a white lighter.  
  
"Well..." she said figuring a number. "Telepathy, telekanetic, astral projection, slowing down molecules, speeding up molecules, preminition, and levitation."  
  
She actually had more. She also had Paige's power of orbing objects to her, orbing, of course, and she could heal herself, but only if she was concious. It wasn't a reaction her body had, like Leo's is, it's actually her doing it. Also she had to be able to reach the spot with her eyes, so it wouldn't work with a wound from the back.  
  
Phoebe grabbed a pen and paper and wrote all of them down that she had said. She actually had to ask her to repeat a few, though.  
  
"Okay, show me telepathy." Phoebe said.  
  
"Would you like me to channel a power or tell you what your thinking?" she asked.  
  
"Both!" Paige said quickley, wanting to see this.  
  
"Paige, forget Richard for one moment!" Mel said grinning. "And Phoebe... Your thinking about shampoo?"  
  
"That was just for testing purpose, now channel." Phoebe commanded, laughing.  
  
"Athem!" Mel yelled as she held out her hand to the athem laying on the dresser and it orbed into her hand. She hadn't actually channeled Paige's power, she'd used her own but now she could use her power whenever Paige was around.  
  
"Isn't that the best power?" asked Paige smiling.  
  
"Very cool..." said Mel setting the athem on the dresser again. "Wait mine or yours?" she laughed.  
  
"Mine of course!" joked Paige.  
  
"Okay... Okay..." Phoebe smiled. "Time for telekanetics..."  
  
Mel pointed two fingers at a book and motioned them towards a bookshelf and the book went flying inbetween two other books(on the bookshelf).  
  
"Astral projection." Phoebe said, looking at the list.  
  
Mel was bored of this way. She astral projected out of her body, grabbed a book, threw it in the air, threw her hands up, and froze it. Then she threw her hands up once again and blew it up.  
  
"Hey, I was reading that..." Paige muttered.  
  
Mel lifted her arms up and levitated to the ceiling, touching it, and then coming down.  
  
"Oh and I forgot about this..." she said as she disappeared and her own body began to move. She lifted her hand and blinked and the athem came into her hand(it was the future one). "That's from a spell though, and I kinda can't show you prem..." but she cut off as she went into her instant state of "lightheadedness" that was followed by a premonition.  
  
She saw:  
  
The athem disappear off the dresser, and into the same warlock's hand that had it earlier. The warlock blinked.  
  
Then the premonition ended.  
  
"What'd you see?" asked Paige. Phoebe was in a state of confusion. She'd never seen anyone else have a premonition.  
  
"You know the warlock I vanquished earlier?" asked Mel.  
  
"Yeah..." said Phoebe, snapping out of it.  
  
"Well... he got the athem back..." Mel said. 


	3. Changing Thoughts

"Okay, how? You just vanquished him... Didn't you?" asked Paige.  
  
Mel looked worried. 'How...? Unless...'  
  
"Someone's must help him out ..." she muttered.  
  
"Yeah, okay, well we can solve this. Were was the sword?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"On the dresser." Mel responded as Phoebe walked over to the dresser and put the sword in her pocket but you could tell it was there.   
  
"Phoebe... You can't go anywhere like that you know..." Paige said. "Mel, can't you do that thing with the sword disappearing? You know, what you did earlier."  
  
"Yeah, good idea..." said Mel as she looked at Phoebe's pants pocket. "Sword!" she called as it orbed into her hand and then she blinked and it and the future one(that she'd been holding) disappear.  
  
"Okay now we've got to get to the hospital." said Phoebe sounding excited at the arrival of the new baby.  
  
About thirty minutes later they arrived at the hospital.   
  
"Traffic's crazy today..." said Paige as they sat in the waiting room.  
  
"Listen, Mel, not to be mean or anything, but when Chris is born why don't you..." started Phoebe but didn't finish hoping Mel got it.  
  
"Yeah sure, I mean, M..Piper," she corrected herself before either Paige or Phoebe caught the M ,"doesn't even know about me, you guys need to tell her though..."  
  
"Of course." Paige smiled at her. She smiled back and then Paige remembered what she bypassed earlier. The girl did the same thing as Piper and Leo. She had noticed last year(for some odd reason) that neither Piper nor Leo 'show teeth' when they smile. Paige was thinking about asking Mel if she wasn't just Chris's friend, but his sister, when a nurse came to see them and the thought quickley popped out of her head.  
  
"The Halliwell's I presume?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, has the baby been born?" asked Phoebe standing up.  
  
"Yes, you can go in now." the nurse said and then walked away.   
  
"Okay Mel, stay here." commanded Paige as she and Phoebe walked to Piper's room.  
  
"That was a close one..." Mel whispered to herself. She had been reading Paige's and Phoebe's mind since she got there. Especially Paige, since Mel knew she would find out. She was a person who found everything out! She had read their minds with telepathy, she usually only channeled powers with that because it was a huge invasion of privacy but in this case had to be done, and then she was using another power which she didn't tell her aunts about. It was another power she got out of The Book before she left. The power to redirect thoughts. The first time Paige almost found out she redirected her trial of thought to the showdown she and Chris were having at the moment and then that time she made redirected the nurse's thoughts to 'telling the Halliwells to come in'. She wasn't completley sure that Paige still wouldn't ask her so Mel directed all her thoughts to the new baby.  
  
"Hey Pipe..." Phoebe said as she and Paige walked into the room.  
  
"Hi Pheebs, Paige..." Piper said. "You already know Chris." she smiled.  
  
"He's so little..." Paige said looking at him and remembering big Chris.  
  
"I take it older Chris... left?" asked Piper. She was sort of sad at big Chris leaving but she still had him, so she wasn't heart broken.  
  
"Yeah, and now we have a new visitor..." Phoebe said.  
  
"New vistor?" asked Piper kind of confused.  
  
"Mel." Paige responded. "She's a friend of Chris's from the future, a 12-year-old witch. She's going to be staying with us for about a year. She has some kind of...mission, I think, fix whatever Chris screwed up." that reminded Paige that she never actually did find out Mel's reason for coming. She was thinking about asking later but realized that it might give away to much of the future.  
  
'Like if we I knew for a fact she was their daughter...' Paige thought realizing she couldn't ask her that with another ten years before she's born.  
  
"Well, I guess, that's okay..." Piper said. Piper knew that the fact that she was 12 made things a little more diffucult since she would have to eat and stuff... but unlike Chris, this girl couldn't help.  
  
'What am I suppose to do though... Kick a 12 year old girl who comes back to help us out on the street... Well in this case, back to the future...' Piper thought laughing a little.  
  
"Great, you want to meet her? I bet she'll get a kick out of seeing Chris like this." Phoebe thought grinning.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Piper laughed.  
  
"I'll get her." Paige said as she walked to the waiting room were Mel was. When she got there she looked around confused as she saw Mel talking to some boy and everything else in the room... frozen. 


	4. Another Mouth To Feed

Hey guys, thanks for reading my story, hope you like it so far. And thanks for the reviews... I hope I met your demands(if you have one...)  
  
Anyway, I found out athem, as I've been spelling it, is spelled atham, so just like keep that in mind and I'll spell it right from now on! By the way, I'm planning to make my stories longer later on, but for right now this one, being my first one, will be kind of short... Sorry!   
  
***  
  
"Mel... What the hell?" Paige muttered as she looked aroung the room.  
  
Mel ignored her and continued talking to the boy.  
  
"How did you get her?" she asked him quietly but it seemed like she was yelling at him.  
  
"I had the help of another witch." the boy explained glancing at Paige.  
  
Mel saw him look at her and immediatly got angry. "I'm so gonna kill her when we get back" she muttered.  
  
"Mel!" Paige yelled getting her attention.  
  
"Not now Au..." she started before realizing her mistake. "Oh sorry Paige, yes?" she asked smiling scardley.  
  
"Why is this room frozen and why is he not?!" asked Paige angrily. "Who is he anyway?!" she added.  
  
"It is frozen because he was idiot enough to orb in the middle of the room!" Mel yelled at him.  
  
"You're a Whitelighter?" asked Paige as he shook his head up and down. "You're so young..." she added noticing he was probably the same age as Mel.  
  
"By birth, not... death." he said looking kind of confused about the statement.  
  
"Wait to Whitelighters got together? How is that aloud?" asked Paige.  
  
"It's the future Paige, times changed." Mel explained as Paige nodded her head.  
  
"So, you're from the future too?" she asked him.  
  
"Yeah. My names..." but Mel cut him off before he could finish.  
  
"Tom!" she yelled as the boy gave her a confused look. "His name's Tom." she said calmley.  
  
"Yeah, okay, Tom... I'm guessing you need a place to stay... huh?" asked Paige.  
  
"Kind of..." Tom said realizing that they would have to take care of Melinda and him and that they couldn't pay them back.  
  
'What if the money we end up spending was supposed to go to some important thing?' he wondered.  
  
Mel heard his thoughts(she still had her finding out alert thing going on) and just so he wouldn't guilt himself into making Mel and him go home, she replaced his thoughts with why she had "changed" his name.  
  
"Okay, well I'm gonna go see if you can stay in the club..." Paige said heading off yet again to Piper's room. She decided she would let Mel and Tom sort some things out and then get them both to meet Piper.  
  
"So Mel, why am I Tom?" he asked her.  
  
"Dad knows your Mom, if he, for any reason, talked about you to her, then your mother might get suspicous or something considering you look like her and have the same name you said she's had picked out since she was little, which was 80 years ago..." she said. Mel hadn't said anything about his father since he hadn't become a Whitelighter yet. His father was around twenty right now and wouldn't die for another few years. His mother and father had been together in the past century though because his father had been his mother's husband before she died, and then he died and was reborn while she became a Whitelighter.  
  
"Oh..." Tom said realizing that she was right.  
  
"You guys..." Paige said walking back in, but she stopped and looked around. "It's still frozen..." she whispered in awe.  
  
"My powers are really advanced. This room can stay frozen for hours and anyone who comes into this room will freeze." Mel said sort of bragging as Tom rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, well, cool, come on. Unfreeze the..." Paige commanded Mel as she started walking towards Piper's room.  
  
Mel motioned her hands and everything unfroze as she walked down the hall(and Tom followed).  
  
"Piper... You finally get to meet our guest..." Paige said as she walked in and held the door open for Mel and Tom.  
  
Mel didn't blink, all she did was stare, not wanting to miss anything. Tom saw her and smiled. He and Mel had been best friends since they were young and he knew how much she loved her mother, but she never even knew her...  
  
"Hi Mel, Tom." Piper saw Mel smiling but she was blank and Tom laughing at her.  
  
"You'll have to excuse her, she's meeting a Charmed One... I mean." Tom lied, still laughing.  
  
"She met us..." Phoebe said confused at why she didn't have the same affect for them.  
  
"No offense... but, Piper's always been her favorite. 'I want to be Piper Halliwell most awesome Charmed One!' she always used to say that!" he said smiling.  
  
Mel snapped out of it.  
  
"Yeah..." she said finding her voice. "When we were like... three..." she defended herself.  
  
Piper smiled. "Trust me, I don't mind I'm your idol." Mel smiled back. She remembered all to well. She would say that when she and Tom were younger and playing the Charmed Ones(he was Leo and they had two of their other friends played Phoebe and Paige) they would put on a show for their families(sometimes Leo would even come and watch). She would always say.   
  
"I want to be Piper Halliwell most awesomest Charmed One." to Piper and Piper would smile and say  
  
"I think Prudence Melinda Halliwell, is the most awesomest of Piper Halliwell's daughters."  
  
"I'm your only daughter!" Mel would laugh.  
  
That was the only memory she had of her mother.  
  
"Mel, snap out of it..." she found Tom snapping two fingers in front of her face.   
  
"Sorry..." Mel whispered still looking at her mother.  
  
"Don't be." Piper smiled and then turned to Chris. "You know Chris..." she laughed.  
  
"Oh my gosh..." Mel got a grin on her face. "He used to be so cute..." she joked.  
  
"I think he's still... well gonna be... cute." Piper laughed back.  
  
"You're his mother, you have no choice..." Mel grinned. "No I'm kidding..." she said. 'He might be cute, if he wasn't my brother...' she thought smiling to herself.  
  
"So Tom... You're gonna be staying in the club?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"If you guy'll let me..." Tom replied.  
  
"Of course..." Piper smiled even though she was worrying about how they would feed all those mouths. Mel sinced it and directed her thoughts to Chris. 'Not good for a new mother to have to much stress,' Mel reasoned with herself.  
  
"Okay, now you can't orb her into the club at the middle of the night." Phoebe joked. Mel and Tom didn't even blush. They just smiled. They hung out so much they were used to people asking them if they were going out.  
  
"How do you know we're not brother and sister?" Mel joked.  
  
"Duh, because you two look nothing alike!" Phoebe said. "He's, what 5' 3" and you're like 5' 1", and then he has a redish, blondish colored hair and your a brunette, you have a few freckles, he has none, different noises... well, need I go on?"  
  
"Pretty good reasons, I guess..." Tom said.  
  
"You're not, right?" Paige asked making sure.  
  
Mel laughed. "No... Just best friends."  
  
"Hey Piper, by the way... Where's Leo?" asked Paige. Best friends had, for some reason, reminded her that he was supposed to be here.  
  
"He had to take off, or up, whatever, but anyway, he left after Chris was born. He did hold him though..." she added seeing the question in her sister's eyes.  
  
Paige and Phoebe smiled nervously.   
  
"Um... I think we should leave Piper alone, with Chris..." Mel said, not wanting to go but knowing that that should probably end the conversation.  
  
"Yeah, okay... Bye Pipe, Chris..." Phoebe smiled.  
  
"Bye..." the rest of them said as they walked out of the room. Mel lingered for a second though and smiled at Piper and then closed the door. 


	5. Home Alone

Hey, I'm sorry about all the grammer mistakes, and spelling mistakes... I just don't bother correcting anything and oh, jes, punctuation... I'm so bad at punctuation! Anyway, sorry again!!! Thanks for the reviews, by the way!  
  
***   
  
Later, back at the Manor, everyone was in the attic. Mel had clued Tom in on the demon and they were all looking at the Book of Shadows.  
  
"What exactly are we looking for again?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"A summoning spell," replied Paige as Phoebe's cell phone started ringing.  
  
"Oh great... Jason..." Phoebe said looking at the number.  
  
"Hello?" Phoebe said answering it.  
  
"Hey Phoebe it's Jason." Jason said over the phone.  
  
"Hi Jason..." Phoebe said. She still wasn't the happiest person ever since he left her, but she was dealing. He had been gone for like a year now so she added "Are you back in town?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm just checking up on my favorite newspaper..." he laughed.  
  
"You're going back?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"No... I'm here to stay." Jason replied. "But hey, I really need to talk to you about the... magical, thing that happened to us..." he said.  
  
"Yeah..." Phoebe agreed.  
  
"Um... Can you meet me at the paper?" Jason asked.  
  
"Yeah, how's... in thirty minutes?" she asked looking at her watch.  
  
"That's great Phoebe. Thank you..." Jason replied.  
  
"Alright, well... See you then." she said.  
  
"Yeah, bye." Jason agreed.  
  
"Bye." Phoebe said hanging up.  
  
"Well?" asked Paige.  
  
"I've gotta go meet him guys. I'll see you later." Phoebe answered walking out of the room.  
  
"She just bailed on us..." Tom laughed.  
  
"Yeah... And I probably seem like a really irresponsible adult for this, but I have got to get to my Tempt Job, or I am so gonna be fired. So you guys stay here, make yourselves at home," said Paige.  
  
"Alright that's fine..." Mel said.  
  
"Yeah, look I really shouldn't trust you guys... but since Chris says your good I'm gonna take a chance. Point is here are the rules:  
  
one, if you guys do anything to the Book of Shadows, I will vanquish you. Two, if you summon any demons, warlocks, etc. into this house while I'm gone, you will never see the future again. Three, you two stay atleast a yard away from each other at all times..."  
  
"Four, no personal gain spells. Five, no magic period. Six..." Mel finished for.  
  
"I'm thinking I tell you those in Magic School?" asked Paige.  
  
"Yes, and we get it," Mel replied.  
  
"Alright, make yourselves comfortable. If you get hungry you know were the fridge is, I'll be back later." said Paige as she walked downstairs.  
  
"Alright..." Mel said once she was sure Paige was gone.  
  
"What are we gonna do?" asked Tom.  
  
"First we're gonna kill the warlock." Mel said.  
  
Tom didn't even argue. He knew how it was impossible to talk Mel out of something once the idea stuck.   
  
"What about his accomplice?" Tom asked.  
  
"We're gonna get the warlock to talk before we do anything." replied Mel.  
  
"Truth spell?" Tom asked, he could easily figure out her plans since they were best friends, it was like finishing each others sentences, in a way.   
  
"Exactly!" Mel said happily.  
  
"Okay so in your preminition he was at the dresser taking the atham?" he asked.  
  
"He was near the dresser and he blinked the atham into his hand," she replied, making the atham come into her hand.  
  
"Okay, so you leave it on the dresser?" asked Tom, thinking of a million ways this plan could back fire.  
  
"I'm not stupid." she said walking downstairs. She found a pen and paper and wrote a duplicating spell. One that would make the object you duplicate seem real in every way(touch, smell, taste...) except the certain object would not be able to harm anything or one. Tom looked nervous.  
  
"No offense but... YOU are writting that..." he said.  
  
"Shut up..." she whispered, saying the spell and then looking at the new atham she made. She blinked and made the other one go away and then walked back up to the attic.  
  
"I need to test it..." she whispered. She put the atham's blade on her hand, closed her fingers around it, and pulled it down. She expected it to not work and she would feel sharp pains and see blood, but she didn't.  
  
"Perfect..." she said setting it on the dresser.  
  
"Now we need to put down the crystals." he said.  
  
"Yeah... the spot was right here." she said walking to the couch and showing him. He gave her five crystals and she set them in a circle.  
  
"What if he doesn't come...?" asked Tom.  
  
"He will," she replied, but not to assuringly 'if he doesn't we'll just use a summoning spell.' she thought.  
  
"Hey you two, Phoebe home yet?" Paige asked Mel and Tom walking into the living room. They were both sitting on the couch bored.  
  
"Nope, she called though. Somebody told her she had to stay at the office for a few hours. By the way she told us to tell you 'What were you thinking leaving us here alone..." Mel said.  
  
"Oh well... Demon/ warlock attack?" aske Paige already knowing the answer.  
  
"Nope," Tom replied.  
  
"We set a trap though... Incase that warlock came while you guys were gone." Mel said.  
  
"I said no magic!" Paige was sort of angry but couldn't be to mad because she had been irresponsible leaving them alone.  
  
"Yeah, but protection." reminded Tom.  
  
"Details of your trap please?" asked Paige.  
  
"We made a fake atham, put it on the dresser, he blinks in, and were he blinks, in my premonition, we put the crystals. If we got him, we were gonna put a truth spell on him and make him tell us his accomplice with getting out..." Mel explained.  
  
"Pretty good plan... I guess..." Paige said, impressed.  
  
Just then they heard a loud crash from the attic.   
  
"I think we just caught something..." Tom said.  
  
"Let's reel it in..." Mel added as they ran up the stairs. 


	6. Tasman

Hey, I posted another fan fiction called Double the Demons and I would love if you would check it out. It's a Piper and Leo story so for P&L fans, I think you'll like it, it has really good reviews(THANK YOU!!!) Anyway, Piper and Leo are back together and fighting after breaking up for over a year and Paige and Phoebe think it's demonic while Piper and Leo are busy dealing with a poltergeist... Okay so please check that out and please review this!!! I'm having a serious case of writers block... hopefully I can pass it...  
  
***  
  
Paige, Mel, and Tom ran up to the attic and saw what they had caught.   
  
"Let me out of here witches!" the warlock screamed, trapped inside of the crystals.  
  
Mel smiled and walked over to him. "Hi, I'm Mel... Oh don't worry about introducing yourself to me... I know you... I have your atham see..." she said blinking the atham into her hand.  
  
"You're a warlock?" he asked disgusted that she would betray a 'brother'.  
  
"Nope. A witch..." she smiled.  
  
"For those who want the truth revealed,  
  
Open hearts and secrets unsealed,  
  
From now until it's now again,  
  
After which, the memory ends."  
  
Mel chanted, pointing a finger at the warlock which shot out a gold light at him.  
  
"Who are you working for?" she asked.  
  
"A demon from the future, Tasman." he answered and then yelled "What no!"  
  
"Damn!" Mel yelled.  
  
"Young lady, do your parents let you talk like that?!" Paige asked her.  
  
"I wouldn't know, seeing as how I don't know them..." Mel answered but was instantly surprised that she had answered the truth. The truth spell was only supposed to work on the demon. 'Wait... When asked a question, I'll answer the truth... Consequence, but this isn't really personal gain... I guess...' Mel argued with herself.  
  
"Paige, don't ask her anymore questions, you can't risk exposing the future..." Tom informed her.  
  
"Yeah... Okay... Go on with your interigation..." Paige said sort of sad at the bit of information.   
  
"Why the hell did Tasman follow me back? No wait, how did he follow me back?!" Mel asked.  
  
"He jumped into the time warp after you. Invisabilty sheild." he informed reluctanly.  
  
"W..." she started to use his real name but cut herself off. "Tom! You were suppose to be careful to close the portal right away!" she yelled.   
  
"Sorry... I didn't know, it wasn't my fault!" Tom yelled back.  
  
"You're right, I'm sorry..." Mel said turning back to the warlock.  
  
"Were is he?" she asked.  
  
"If you wish to see him look for him, you'll find him by... orbing." he said looking at Paige and knowing the third Charmed One was part Whitelighter.  
  
Mel picked up one of the crystals and Paige looked at her like she was crazy as he tried to escape but she focused all her energy on him and without even throwing her hands froze him. She went behind him and plunged the atham into his back. He unfroze, screamed in pain, and as once before, exploded. She then orbed out.  
  
"What is she doing?" asked Paige.  
  
"Mel's one of those people who takes everything into her hands... She doesn't want other people to get hurt..." Tom told her.  
  
"I wish she would quit jackin' my powers..." Paige joked and Tom laughed.  
  
"Tasman!" Mel yelled.  
  
"Agh... Mel, I knew you'd join me, you always were the bright one in your family." Tasman said walking in.  
  
"You can't be here... And why do you wanna kill me? I helped you!" she said thinking she had seen the last of him last time.  
  
"Agh... But a demon, never keeps his word..." Tasman said slyly. "Wouldn't your mommy be proud of you... You help demons?" he smirked. Mel threw her hand out and he flew against the wall. He shimmered behind her and grabbed her.  
  
"Well wouldn't she..." he said plunging an atham into her back as she cried out in pain and fainted.  
  
"Aunt Paige he's gonna kill you!" Mel screamed after having a vision of Paige's death by a demon.  
  
"Mel, calm down, I've faced worst..." Paige said knowing they'd changed premonitions before. She knew how after Piper had died Mel became very protective. She jumped to bad conclusions and usually took matters into her own hands whenever someone was in trouble.  
  
"Agh!" Mel yelled orbing out. She appeared in Tasman's lair.  
  
"Tasman... TASMAN!" she yelled.  
  
"Miss Prudence... How strange to see you here." Tasman said walking up to her and smiling.  
  
"It's Mel... No one but my family can call me Prudence, it's to good of a name to come out of a demons mouth..." she spat at him.  
  
Tasman smiled. "If you want my help, this is not the way to get it..." he smirked. "Now what do you want?"  
  
"I want you to defeat the demon after Aunt Paige..." Mel said.  
  
"Agh... And what will I get in return?" he asked.  
  
"A spell... Very powerful... From The Book of Shadows, it will make you immortal... I can make you immortal..." she said.  
  
Tasman smiled. "It is done..." he said snapping his fingers. The demon appeared and he hurled a fireball at him. It would have taking the no longer existing Power of Three, plus Wyatt, Chris, and her to do what Tasman just did.  
  
Mel looked sad but said a last condition. "You cannot come after my family." she said.  
  
"The Power of Three is dead, there is no need... I can do so much more..." he lied. He never intensionaly said that but figured he would wait awhile and then come after them.  
  
"Mel..." Paige whispered but she wouldn't wake up. Paige looked at Tom who went and sat beside her, trying to heal her but he couldn't. He leaned down, having one last hope and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Mel..." she blinked a little. "Mel heal yourself."  
  
"I can't... back," she said.  
  
"Leo!" Paige cried.   
  
"It won't help... She can't be healed... Tasman made sure of that." he told Paige as Leo orbed in.  
  
"Who...?" he asked looking at her. She turned over and looked at his eyes. Except for the little brown they were the eyes she looked at in the mirror everyday. She smiled.  
  
"Dad..." she said not realizing it.  
  
Leo's eyes widened.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked her. 'Oh no the truth spell...' Tom thought.  
  
"Prudence Melinda Halliwell... Your daughter." she said without thinking.  
  
Leo looked dumbstruck. "Impossible..." he muttered to himself.  
  
"Nope... Your daughter from the future..." she explained. She wasn't talking loud because she was really weak. Leo orbed out scared.  
  
"He ditched her again!" Tom said angrily. Paige looked scared. "So she wasn't jacking my powers..." she said.  
  
A second later Leo came back with Piper in his arms.  
  
"Leo what are we..." she started but stopped as she saw Mel on the floor. "What happened?"  
  
Everyone looked to Tom for answers.  
  
"Mel is you guys daughter, from the future. I bet you can take a crack at her real name, huh Mrs. Halliwell..." he said.  
  
"Prue..." she muttered to herself.  
  
"Yup..." he said.  
  
"Is she..." Piper trailed off.  
  
"Not yet," Tom muttered with tears in his eyes.  
  
***  
  
Not many more chapters ahead... I already know the ending, but I guess I'll make the middle as I go... Next chapter:  
  
What will Piper and Leo do? Will Mel survive? How'd they get her back from Tasman?  
  
This and much more in: Don't Go Yet... 


	7. I Promised

Okay so I'm really sorry about the wait but see school is taking up a lot of my time! This week I've got final exams so don't expect anything after this until at least next weekend, but hey, I'll have plenty of time in the summer! Thanks for the reviews and please keep em coming! Oh and Tom's name... I just pressed a key on the keyboard and it turned out to be a W so I have to make one up for this time :'( ! PLEASE EMAIL ME A BETTER TITLE FOR THIS! Okay chapter... what is this 7? Chapter 7:   
  
"Mel, get up! You can't die Mel!" yelled Tom as he shook her violently. They were the only ones at the Manor because, reluctantly, Piper and Leo had to go back to the hospital since they had left without a trace (or their son). They did, however, say they would make the doctor give Piper and Chris early release so Paige and Phoebe had to go buy a new bassinet. "Will..." Mel complained weakly, using his real name. "That hurts..." she moved her head motioning to her back very slowly. "Sorry... Mel, you're like my sister, I love you and I don't wanna lose you!" he said softly brushing a strand of hair out of her face. "If you love me then you'll let me sleep." she smiled closing her eyes. He shook is head and continued looking at her. "Just don't leave me..." he whispered.  
  
"Hurry Leo!" Piper said as Leo backed out of his parking space in the hospital parking lot. Piper was holding baby Chris in her arms and Wyatt was sitting in a car seat in the back but her attention wasn't focused on them at the moment. 'What if she dies before I get there, what if I lose her?' she wondered. She didn't know Melinda but she did know that she was the little girl she had wanted the little girl she didn't get when she got Wyatt. She knew it wasn't possible but somewhere deep down something was telling her that this was the same little girl she'd met in the future. That her soul had waited to be brought into their family. That little girl whom she had instantly fallen in love with and evens through her two sons' births still loved. Leo went way over the speed limit, he knew Piper was scared about not being there when Mel died. He didn't know about the little girl from the future but what you could call fatherly instinct told him that he already loved her even though he didn't know her and he had to save her. After what seemed like forever, they arrived. Piper rushed in with Chris and Leo with Wyatt to find Tom sitting on the couch by Mel, uncomfortably, but asleep and Mel lying peacefully. "She doesn't look like someone who's got a stab wound in her back..." Leo whispered to Piper looking admiringly at Mel as she slept. Piper looked about the same at her. "She won't be for long," she said. Then Paige came downstairs. "Good, you two are here, I'll take baby Chris," she said taking Chris from Piper and taking Wyatt's hand as Leo put him down, "Phoebe and I are still putting together his bassinet so I'll take him and Wyatt upstairs with us while you to work on curing Mel." "So she's not dead?" Piper asked as Paige went upstairs. "Not yet... And I don't worry, she won't die until she tells us about her and him..." Paige joked watching Mel move her head onto Toms' lap, subconsciously. Piper smiled, 'I wonder if Wyatt finds someone like Chris and Mel (maybe) did...' she thought. Leo frowned and gently walked over picking Mel up. "To young..." he shook his head. And walked upstairs with her, making sure not to touch the wound. Piper and Paige glanced at each other and then ran upstairs leaving Tom alone, still asleep.  
  
"Leo... I can see she's gonna have problems with us," Piper joked. "She's what... thirteen? She's not allowed to date until she's married." He laughed as he laid Mel on the attic couch. "Yeah... You two be parents while I go check on Phoebe and see how she's doing with the bassinet." She said walking away with Chris. "Why hasn't she died yet?" Piper asked confused. "Not that I want her too!" she added quickly. "Whoever put this on her must want her to suffer... Phoebe!" Leo yelled. After a few minutes Phoebe came upstairs. "Yes?" she asked. "Read her." Piper commanded. Phoebe looked at her and concentrated and then whistled. "Girls obviously got issues..." she whispered. "Issues, issues like what?" Leo asked concerned. "Since she's in a subconscious state of mind her emotions are 'free'." She explained. "Cut to the chase Phoebe, what issues?" Piper asked. "Um I since a lotta love, a lotta anger, and hurt, painful not emotional, hurt..." Phoebe finished sadly. "You're right Leo, he wants her to suffer..." Piper said sadly. "But for how long before he finishes her?" Leo asked. "She's gonna survive..." Tom said walking in. "I promised her I would save her and I will." He walked over to the Book. Piper and Leo exchanged glances and then walked over with him while Phoebe heard Paige call her and went downstairs.  
  
"Do you think we should be worrying about them now? I mean our niece is almost dead..." Phoebe said. "I know but in 22 years we'll have another chance at this and we can do much better..." Paige whispered sadly. "Paige! She's still our niece and she needs us now..." Phoebe asked, confused that she wasn't more concerned. "Look I got attached to Chris and I was okay that he left because we got our little Chris... but we aren't gonna have Mel for 10 years so I just don't wanna get attached okay..." she said slowly. "Paige, come on..." Phoebe smiled. "Fine... I don't have an excuse anymore since the bassinets done and both boys are asleep..." Paige said getting up and walking with Phoebe to the attic.  
  
"Okay so nothing there that can help us," Piper said sadly as she stepped back from the Book. Leo saw her and hugged her. "Don't worry, I told you I promised." Tom said gently as he closed the Book and went downstairs. Piper and Leo looked at each other confused again but then Paige and Phoebe walked in. "Where's he goin?" Phoebe asked. "To save her," Leo said surly. 


	8. The End

All right so KEEP REVIEWING and thanks to all those who have reviewed! And yes... final chapter :'( Yes I'm still calling him Tom. Here is eight and the end:  
  
"Okay," Tom said as he got into the kitchen. He went through the cabinets and pulled out a variety of herbs and (other ingredients) and then got a pot. "Um... Boil the water..." he thought concentrating to remember. After the water was boiling he started adding all kinds of things to it, and after a couple of minutes he started looking around panicked and orbed out. "Hum... trying to save your little friend?" Tasman's voice whispered in the room and he appeared out of thin air. His lip curled into a smile as he walked to the pot waved his hand over it. "Tut tut... Must have done something wrong..." he smirked as the potion turned a blood red color. He disappeared into thin air again as Tom orbed in. Tom looked at the potion and his eyes got wide. He orbed out again. "Good little Whitelighter... Go get more ingredients and Mel will soon die a horrible death..." Tasman whisper echoed through the room again. "I don't think so..." this time it was Mel who's voice echoed through the room. "How in Hell did you get healed!?" Tasman asked angrily as he appeared. "You should have followed me," Tom said walking behind Mel, Piper and Leo. "See, if you had, you would have known that I had finished the potion and was healing her. I kind of made the potion when I was gone. It doesn't take very long at all..." "How did you know I was there?!" he spat. "Well, he didn't, I did." Mel said smiling as Paige and Phoebe walked behind Tom. "Don't you just love mind reading?" "AGH!" he yelled as he blasted a fireball at Mel. "I don't think so!" Paige said as walked beside Phoebe and orbed the fireball back at him. It just bounced off his chest as he laughed. "You didn't tell them did you? About how proud they should be since you made me immortal..." he laughed. Everyone, even Tom, turned a ghostly white but she smiled. "Tasman, remember that time you LIED to me about how you would never come after my family?" she asked. "A demon never keeps his word..." he smirked. "Yeah, well neither does a witch..." she whispered as the atham appeared into her hand and she threw it at him and he burst into flames. "I was supposed to be immortal!" he screamed as he blew up. Mel looked at everyone behind her and smiled. "You really thought I would give him immortality?" she asked ashamed at them. "Yeah, we did!" Tom said as he backed against a wall and put his face toward the heavens. "Sorry I scared you," she smiled walking in the other room and sitting on the couch. "I have a question," she said as everyone went and sat down with her. "Yeah?" Leo asked. "How did you get me away from Tasman? Ya know, earlier..." she asked. "We didn't, I just all of a sudden found myself there." Tom said. "And I followed him," Paige added. "So... I've got some freakish power to make people go wherever I want?" she asked. "Nah, I think Tasman brought me there because it wasn't like I orbed, it was more like shimmering." He said. "And when have you shimmered?" Phoebe asked but he and Mel just stared at each other and smiled. "We'll tell you when you're older." They said in unison. "Ha, funny," Phoebe responded sarcastically. "So... Are you going back now?" Paige asked. "Haven't done what I came to do, I've just made things worse..."she said and the room seemed to get very quite. "And what is it you came to do?" Leo asked finally. She smiled and then orbed her and everyone except Piper and Leo. "And that was because..." Leo asked her. "Because we need to talk, about us, that's what she came to do, get us back together." Piper said staring blankly at her feet. "How do you know?" he asked. "Motherly instinct." She said smiling.  
  
"Mel, why are we here?" Paige asked looking around Piper's bedroom. "Because they need to talk and I need to do this..." she answered taking a package out of her pocket, pouring powdery stuff in her hand and blowing it at their faces. "You two are going to bed and completely forgetting about Mel and Tom, got it?" he said and in response they walked into their own rooms. "Mom and Dad," she said running downstairs with Tom behind her. "I want you two to see us off, we're leaving..." Mel said as she saw her parents talking softly. "Okay... what about Paige and Phoebe?" asked Leo as he and Piper stood up. "Don't worry about them," Mel said going upstairs and into the attic. She drew the triquennt on the wall and read a spell as it turned into a vortex.  
  
"We really should get Phoebe and Paige," Piper said. "Don't worry about them," Mel smiled hugging her and then hugging Leo. "Alright," Piper said sadly but giving in. "One thing, what's the situation with you two?" she smiled holding up to fingers. Mel looked at Tom and smiled, "What's the situation with you two?" she asked waggling two fingers at Piper and Leo who smiled. She then took her power out and blew it in their faces. "Love ya..." she whispered. "You two will forget about Mel and Tom and go to sleep on the couch, both of you, when you wake up, the last thing you'll remember is coming home from the hospital, happily." Tom said as they both walked down from the attic. Mel looked sadly at them and then took hold of Tom's hand pulling him through the vortex. "Please be changed," Mel prayed silently as they stepped into...  
  
The end! Yes, cliffhanger, use your imagination! Not my problem! I promise a PL teen fics coming soon so... 


End file.
